totaldramainsanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystal
In Total Drama Island : Insanity, Krystal is one of the characters. She arrives first with her sister, Sarah. Also, she is on the team called the Screaming Gophers. In the theme song, Krystal is seen walking across a board, nibbling on a taco, and is then tackled by Courtney whom she shares her taco with before they hit the confessional outhouse. Her looks are consisting of wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes behind glasses. She wears a simple black t-shirt, and leather pants. In the group picture, she is seen being nudged by Steven, laughing and holding a taco. Bi''o''graphy She seems to have multiple personality disorder due to the nicknames of "The Champion" and "Captain Falcon" apparently. She also seems to have a liking for food and shiny items due to her stealing of animal crackers, pulling out a taco, and staring at a dime intently in the first episode. I Don't Wanna be Famous Part 1 When Krystal arrived, she found Chris's voice annoying. And she tends to give him blank stares, apparently. When the character, Steven, arrives he claims to her having transparent hair to which she retorts with a "but why" so that might be a running gag in the series though it is unknown. She also claims the title of "the champion" in the first episode, "I don't wanna be famous.". She also claims that she is Captain Falcon twice in the episode. Also, she claims that Chris's hair is a wig in the episode. I Don't Wanna be Famous Part 2 Krystal, along with the rest of her team, is on top of a cliff, waiting to jump off. Before it's her turn, she informed Salma of what you had to do in the challenge and how it wasn't too bad. Salma did not agree, though. When jumping, she stated something about a pet rock that is dead. And after jumping, she started to say that she killed it. She also mentioned fsteak in the episode also. When Leon appeared, she pushed him to the other team, saying something about romantic subplot. She also popped up, stepping on a hammer and it lands into her hand, she saying bam about it. She also poured a bucket of water over Hector, asking if he was happy about it. Brian's shirt had Chef's food on it thanks to Krystal. And also, she asked if she could come too when Eric asked a few people to come with him. She also seemed excited about getting a marshmellow, having tackled Alex and Courtney. It is also known that she voted off a rock. Friendships, Relationships, and Conflicts Steven - ''The two seem to be having a friendship of sorts blooming with the two having talked a lot when Steven arrived. He also stated that he would meet her again when put on a different team, though he called her the transparent haired girl. And in the group picture, they were seen together. ''Alex - ''Friendship seems to bloom with them too as he called her girl playing with the dime and they acknowledged each other. It is unknown for now, though. ''Courtney - They were seen together in the theme song and had stared at eachother when she arrived. Could be a friendship or a conflict. Unknown for now, though. Haley ''- When Haley comments on Chris's annoying voice, Krystal(along with Nathalie) nodded in agreement. They might bond over hating Chris. ''Jonathon -'' They fought about his animal crackers when she took one. Lines "Huh? Your voice is annoying." "You don't seem too bright." "Liar." "Yeah, that's not nice." "What? But why?" "Burn. Love you too, new guy!" "THE CHAMPION!" "She did it." "Yeah, no. She isn't gonna smile." "He should have watched where he was going. Captain Falcon watched where she was going." "Do I look like a guy?" "Yeah? I'm Krystal." "Can you hurry up? Captain Falcon's becoming impatient." "Wawanak-WAAAAAAA!" "FALCON PU-" "Your hair looks fake." "It ''looks fake." "Actually, yes, is there any parental or adult supervision here?" "You don't even look like you can take care of your wig." "Uh, I think you should do it." "It's not too bad. Just the vertigo, splashing, case of drowning, or hitting a buoy or being eaten by a shark." "Shut up, I am Lady Gaga!" "Yeah, give or take." "TELL CHISHUA THAT I LOVE.... LOVED HER... BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD!" "My dead pet rock that I killlleeeeeeeeee-" (Splash) "-Thousand foot cliff!" "Mm, fsteak. ... Yes, fsteak. Not steak. Fsteak." "You will get your romantic subplot later. Kay?" "Bam!" "There's water in there now. Happy?" "My love! Taco time, yes?" "Oops. Hand slipped." "Can I come?" "I gets a marshmallow!" (Confessional. Holding up a rock.) "I voted for this rock."